I should Know
by AngelByMistake
Summary: Three Years on from the Labyrinth Incident, and Sarah Williams believes that it is not real ... or does she? Jareth Comes Above ground for her, but for why? Story better than summary, JarxSar in later chapters rated T because i feel like it!
1. I should know

Hey All!! Yes it is I... Libby ... i havnt written anything in quite some time ... but ... well you know with school and all it's been quite busy... anyways ... i've gotten this idea ... well its not quite a complete idea yet ... i have no idea where to take it from here ... but maybe some of you will know!!! Normally i'm an InuYasha writer (for all of you who dont know what InuYasha is ... shame on you!) ... but i thought i might try a Labyrinth Story! ... but like i said i dont know where to take it from here ... so read and reveiw ... and if anyone knows what i should do with it from here ... let me know will ya's!!! xoxo

DisClaimer - I, Libby, also known as AngelByMistake, solemly sware that i own none of the characters in this story, nor do i own the songs, nomatter how much i may dream! ... now that that's over with ... on with the story!!!!!

* * *

"_**You remind me of the babe  
What babe? the babe with the power  
What power? power of voodoo  
Who do? you do  
Do what? remind me of the babe" **_

"I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do?  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew"

"_**What kind of magic spell to use?  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs' tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance**_

_**Dance magic, dance**_

_**Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump**_

_**Jump magic, jump**_

_**Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free"**_

"_**I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do?  
My baby's fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew"**_

"_**What kind of magic spell to use?  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs' tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance**_

_**Dance magic, dance**_

_**Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump**_

_**Jump magic, jump**_

_**Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free"**_

"_**You remind me of the babe  
What babe? the babe with the power  
What power? power of voodoo  
Who do? you do  
Do what? remind me of the babe"**_

"And that was Sarah Williams, in the number 5 position on tonight's countdown, with 'Dance Magic Dance'. Can you believe this girl? Only 18 and already she has the top 5 spots on the count down and a number 1 album! And here she is in number 4 position with-"

The Radio announcer is cut off by Sarah unplugging her radio. "GOD! Why can't they just leave me alone?" She yells as she flops down onto her bed. "It's not as though I'm the only teen singing sensation to ever be heard"

"_No, but you're the only teen singing sensation to suddenly have the top 5 singles and number one album for 15 weeks on end"_ Sarah's subconscious answers.

"OH Don't you start! I know all this already!"

"_Oh well then if you now it all already then why does you keep asking? Because you want to be told!"_

"Stop lecturing me! I get lectured from dad and Karen enough! I don't need my head doing it to!" Sarah screams into her pillow. She's been having subconscious arguments for the last few weeks now, ever since she's started thinking about what happened three years ago. Three years ago when she defeated the Labyrinth. Three years ago when she defeated the Goblin king, the night she turned down her dreams.

"RARF WOOF RARF WOOF!" Merlin barks at the window snapping her out of her train of thought.

"Merlin. MERLIN! What are you doing? Get down boy!" Sarah tells her fluffy white dog as he jumps at the window sill.

"WOOF ARF WOOF ARF!" Merlin continues to bark. Seeing that the dog isn't going to stop anytime soon Sarah gets up off her bed to look at what the dog is barking at. Looking out the window Sarah see's a beautiful snow white owl perched in the tree. "Merlin you silly dog, it's only an owl! It's not going to hurt you. Leave it alone, it's not going to do anything!" she tells the dog. As she turns to leave Sarah is left breathless and shocked as she see what looks like a wink come from the owl. Dismissing it as a figment of her imagination, Sarah walks into the bathroom.

"Owls do not wink. Owls do not wink. Owls do not wink!" Sarah tells herself as she begins to get ready to take a shower.

"_No, owls don't, but certain Goblin Kings camouflaged as owls do." _Her subconscious tells her.

"Not this again! The Labyrinth is not real. The goblins are not real. The Goblins did not take Toby away from me because I asked them to." Sarah says.

"_Your getting good at this fake denial stuff! … but you still can't trick me … I'm you… your me … and besides you didn't mention that a certain king isn't real."_

"I … of cause I did. What are you going on about? I said that Jar- I mean the Goblin King isn't real!"

"_No you didn't! Because if you did we wouldn't be having this conversation!"_

"I did!"

"_didn't!"_

"DID!"

"_Didn't!!!!!!!"_

"DID … and you're my head … so do as I say and shut it!" Sarah screams as she turns the water off in the shower and walks back into her room with a towel around her body. As she walks back through the doorway she hears the radio playing.

'Strange.' Sarah thinks to herself, 'I thought I turned the radio off.'

"And finally in Number 1 position tonight, is none other than Sarah Williams with without you!" The radio announcer says.

'Oh well. At lease it's one of my better songs.' Sarah thinks. As the music begins to play she starts to sing the lyrics along with the song.

"**_How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one  
You've run so long  
You've run so far  
Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though I do believe in you  
Yes I do  
Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live without you"  
_**

As the song comes to an end Sarah reaches over and turns the radio off, her eyes full of tears.

"Encore! Encore! Beautiful beautiful! But if I remember correctly isn't it 'I can't live within you? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think I am, I mean I did sing it!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN ... CLIFFY!!!! ... well we all know who quite obviously said those words now dont we ... and if you dont ... then u really dont know anything about the Labyrinth ... but back to what i was saying ...  
DUN DUN DUN ... CLIFFY!!!! ... and sorry all but it shall remain a cliffy untill one of you amazing awesome persons out there read and review and follow that review up with a personal message giving me a sugestion on where to take the story!!! ... untill then ... Caio!


	2. The Move

Well here i am again ... with my attempt at a The Labyrinth fanfic ... so you'll have to appologise for the not so goodness (is that even a word lol it is now!) of the story ... i dont actually have anywhere it's going ... but oh well it means it's not going to be predictable! so on with the story!

disclaimer - Insert basic disclaimer to The labyrinth here ... to lazy to write it all out, but you all know the deal!

* * *

re-cap

"Encore! Encore! Beautiful beautiful! But if I remember correctly isn't it 'I can't live within you? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think I am, I mean I did sing it!" Says a blonde haired Man as he walks out of the shadows, the snowy owl no longer perched in the tree.

Gasping Sarah grabs her sheet to cover the rest of her body.

"Come now Sarah, we've been through quite a bit don't you think, no need to feel shame around me." He says smiling at the blush covering her face, "Now Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Goblin King." She addresses him simply.

"Sarah, I'm shocked and hurt! No Hello, and now you don't even use my name, but choose to use my title, like a commoner, which we both know you aren't." Jareth smirks.

"What are you doing here Jar- … Goblin King?" Sarah rushes trying to cover her carelessness as she nearly says his name. _'I have to be more careful! I cannot say his name, or else I will see him as an equal, and he will have power over me once again!'_ Sarah tells herself.

"What? You want to go straight to the point already? Three years, we haven't spoken, and we don't get any small chit chat?" Jareth says acting upset about the fact.

"I will ask you once more only. What are you doing here Goblin King? I did not summon you to take anyone away, you have no business here!" Sarah tells the man before her.

"Ah, but quite the contrary my dear Sarah. For as much of a pleasure it is to see you once again, this is first and foremost a business trip. For you see, you did summon me, or at least you summoned the underground, and as the underground cannot move to your location, I shall have to bring you to it!"

"What? Have you gone raving mad? I have not summoned the underground! I want nothing to do with that place any further!"

"You have summoned the underground. Every single time you sing your version of Underground, you summon the underground."

"What?!? You really have gone mad! That is a song! Nothing more!"

"Ah, dear Sarah, your taking things for granted again. The song is nothing more just like this crystal." Jareth says as he magic's up a crystal, which he holds in his fingers.

"Huh? I'm confused! How has a crystal got anything to do with a song?" Sarah asks.

"Well you say the song is nothing more than a song, but it's so much more than a song. Just like this is a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look in, it will show you your dreams. Do you understand Sarah?"

"Yeah, I understand that you are the Goblin King who took my brother away from me three years ago, and is now trying to trick me into returning to the Labyrinth with him!"

"No, no trickery. I am abiding by your wishes. In your Song, which I do believe I sang first, you say, and I state 'Wanna live underground' eight or so times in a row. I think that is quite clear that you 'wanna live underground."

"No Goblin King! I don't want to live underground. It's a song! Get it through your head! IT'S A SONG!" Sarah yells at Jareth.

"Sarah, what's said is said. You will return with me to the underground, right now." Jareth says closing the conversation. Taking the crystal in his hand, he throws it into the air and lets it smash on the ground around them, filling Sarah's room with a purple dust.

Sarah's Room in Jareth's Castle beyond Goblin City, Underground

"_This is just a dream. This is just a dream. None of this is real! When I open my eyes I will be back in my room, in my house, and defiantly not in the underground with HIM!"_ Sarah desperately tells herself, as she opens her eyes. Sarah gives out a scream as she is not met with the blue of her bed blanket, but the mismatched eyes of Jareth.

"So I'm a 'HIM' now am I Sarah? Does that make you a She?" Jareth calmly asks her ignoring the scream.

"TAKE ME HOME!" She yells in reply.

"This is home. And answer my question."

"IT'S NOT MY HOME! YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I MEAN BY-" Sarah stops, realising what Jareth said before, "How do you know I called you Him before?' she tantivy asks him.

"'**_Your getting good at this fake denial stuff! … But you still can't trick me … I'm you… your me … and besides you didn't mention that a certain king isn't real._**' Recognise your 'inner voice Sarah?" Jareth Says as he puts on the voice Sarah has been having conversations with over the last three years.

Goblins come out from being hidden all around the room and start laughing at Sarah and their king's words.

"Take … Take me home!" Sarah struggles to say as she falls against the bed again.

"This is your home now Sarah!"

"Take me HOME!" Sarah says again slowly regaining her confidence.

"This is your home now Sarah, go lay down; rest; and then we will talk in the morning about your new home!"

"TAKE ME HOME!" Sarah yells at Jareth as she stands herself up on the bed to attempt to appear taller than the Goblin King.

"Sarah. Don't Defy Me." Jareth calmly says, the goblins around him laughing harder.

"TAKE ME HOME! TAKE ME HOME! TAKE ME HOME! TAKE ME HOME! TAKE ME HOME!" Sarah yells again and again at Jareth, looking extremely like a 5 year old throwing a tantrum in Jareth's point of view.

"Your not match for me Sarah." Jareth simply states. At the sound of his words, Sarah stops speaking, her mouth wide open in shock, as she remembers the last time he said it.

"You have no power over me! You have no power over me! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!" Sarah chants until Jareth removes himself from her room.

Throwing herself back onto the bed Sarah continues to chant it under her breath between the tears falling down her face, and until she falls asleep.

* * *

And there is it ... second chapter !!! woot!! i wrote it hehe ... now i have to think lolz ... Now while i think ... i have a little song for you, but i've altered the words ... now you all know the words to Blue by Effiel 65 ... well it's to the tune of chorus of that ok ... so here we go

Review

Coz you know you want to

Yes you know that you do

Review review review

Coz you know you want to

Oh wont you please review!

Now guyz, the song has spoken ... listen to it well ... and REVIEW ... puh-lease pulls puppy-dog eyes Laters all!!!!


	3. Deception

**YAY! I'm Baaa-ck lol. Sorry its taken me so long to post again haha … just you know, School, work, writers block … the usual, but anyways, hopefully I will be posting more frequently! So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, Libby, DO NOT own InuYasha or anyone else, if I did would I really be typing fanfictions? Think people!**

re-cap

"You have no power over me! You have no power over me! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!" Sarah chants until Jareth removes himself from her room.

Throwing herself back onto the bed Sarah continues to chant it under her breath between the tears falling down her face, and until she falls asleep.

"Sarah. Sarah my lady, it's time to awaken from slumber," a kind voice tells the sleeping girl.

"Just five more minutes Dad." Sarah replies still very much asleep.

"Now fair maiden, please wake yourself." The voice says persistently, only to be greeted by Sarah grumbling whilst rolling over showing her back to the location of the voice, and pulling her head under her pillow.

"Sa-rah, Sa-rah, wake!" A second voice says as a gentle hand is placed on her shoulder, rocking her slightly.

"Ludo?" Her sleepy voice calls out to the second voice.

"She awakens Sir Ludo, quick, the water," The first voice calls franticly, "We must not let her slip back into slumber."

With her eyes as slits, Sarah attempts to hold back a giggle as she sees the act before her eyes – the larger of her two friends stumbling to hold the water jug and unsuccessfully pour it into the glass her smaller friend was holding, more water landing on him, rather than in the glass itself. Unable to contain her amusement any further, Sarah erupts into a fit of laughter; gaining the attention of her two friends.

"Ludo, our fair maiden has awoken, we wont need the water any further," Sir Didymus says walking towards Sarah, his clothes sloshing and dripping with every step he takes.

"What, what are you doing in my room? How did you get above ground?" Sarah asks him in between her laughing fits.

"Aboveground? My Lady, we are in the goblin king's castle, in the room where he left you last night." He replies.

"What, don't joke with me, I'm at home. Or I'm dreaming, yes that must be it, I'm dreaming!" Sarah says starting to panic, "I'll wake up any moment now."

With that Sarah closed he eyes, pinches her arm then opened her eyes again. Seeing that she was still in the same room, she proceeded to continue this routine.

"My lady, stop! You are going to hurt yourself!" Sir Didymus says taking her by the hand to try and stop her from continuing the assault on her.

"No! Let go! You're not really here! I want to go home!" Sarah yells out alike a child. Standing up in a rush, Sarah walks over to the door and tries to turn the handle, but then it opens before her is a brick wall.

When she sees the wall she stumbles back. 'I'm trapped! Jareth has locked me in this room!' The thought of him not trusting her makes her depressed and she slides back against the wall.

"Sa-rah," Ludo says his voice full of love and worry for the girl before him.

"Go away! Both of you leave now! I want to be alone!" Sarah says throwing her head into her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"Very well dear Sarah, but remember should you need us, just call. Let us go Ludo." And with those as his last words, they were gone, leaving Sarah with the emptiness.

Minuted, that felt like hours to Sarah, passed before she has a thought. If there was a brick wall by her door how were her friends able to get out Maybe there wasn't a brick wall there. Maybe she was taking things for granted again, like she did in her first experience in the Underground.

Thinking she had it solved, Sarah walked towards the wall her hands outstretched getting closer and closer to the wall until suddenly she…

**A/N: I was thinking about making it a cliffy here … but then I realised it wasn't really a very long update, and since I've not updated in such a long time, I thought it only fair to make this update long! So on with the story!**

… Felt her hands impact with the red brick before her. She started running her hands up and down the length and breath of the wall looking, feeling, and searching for any little hole or bump in the wall that would let her out. Realising there was nothing to find, Sarah turns away with a disappointed sigh. "Of course Jareth would be smarter than to just let me out. Why did I think I would get out through the door? Stupid Sarah, Stupid! Of course I can't get out by walking through the door, that's the logical thing. Wait, I'm taking it for granted that I can just walk out the door," turning around Sarah looks at the wall again. 'It felt so real, but it can't be there, it just can't!' she thinks to herself as she walks backwoods to the apposing wall, draws in one large breath and starts to run towards the door.

"That's it; I think I'm getting smarter. This is a piece of-" she says to herself before getting cut off as her body impacts with the wall. Falling back onto the ground, Sarah closes her eyes, and begins to breathe to help calm her.

"Goblin king, Get your ass down here right now! I know you can here me! Now Jareth, or else!" She screams out.

"Dear Sarah, what a pleasure to know that you wish to be within my company, but for future reference, a simple please would have been suffice."

**And that is that for this Chap … a new chapter will be up and out soon I promise, I'm even typing it now! … well I'm typing this note now, but I'm starting the Chap! Please please please review… All comments will help me write better stories for you guyz! Ciao for now! Luv Libby**


	4. Propersition

Woohoo! Another chapter up! This one i've been fiddleing around with for a while, trying to get it right, then it sat on my computer for a while before i decided to fiddle with it more! Anyways, hope you enjoy. Oh and thank you to my most wonderful Beta - NoSortOfMuse - Char, you rock hun, thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!

DISCLAIMER - Neither me myself or I own The Labyrinth or any Characters to do with The Labyrinth. You really should know that by now people!

* * *

Re-Cap

"Goblin king, Get your ass down here right now! I know you can here me! Now Jareth, or else!" She screams out.  
"Dear Sarah, what a pleasure to know that you wish to be within my company, but for future reference, a simple please would have been suffice," opening her eyes, Sarah sees the blonde haired man towering over her, his hand out stretched to assist her to her feet.  
"DON'T you start with me, and put your hand away, I don't want it!" Sarah growls at the King.  
"Now now Sarah, why the hostility? I am only trying to assist so that you don't foolishly injure yourself once again."  
"Foolishly injure myself? It's your fault that I got hurt in the first place! You're the one screwing with my mind and putting a brick wall in front of my door."  
"Now, I really don't think it was my fault. Was I in the room when you ran into the wall?"  
"Well, no-"  
"And did I stand there saying do it Sarah, run into the wall?"  
"No, but-"  
"Then by power of deduction, I do believe it was your own foolishness that led you to be injured, and I out of the kindness of my heart, am trying to assist you."  
"What, wait no? It's still your fault! You put the wall there; you brought me down here without my permission. You had to know I would try and get out!"  
"Sarah, I thought we were past this; you willed yourself down here through song. And now we both know that you called me here to talk, and talk we shall do, but not whilst you are on the floor, now let me help you," Jareth says ending that aspect of the conversation. Taking his still outstretched hand, Sarah accepts Jareth's help to stand.

After Jareth helps Sarah to her seat on the bed against the wall, he himself takes a seat on the chair beside her bed, which Sarah could have sworn was not there moments ago. A silent moment passes, which includes Sarah moving and squirming in her seat and Jareth stares at Sarah deep in thought, and it's not long before Sarah can't take it anymore.  
"So are we going to talk, or are we going talk?" She asks him impatiently.  
"Yes Sarah, we will, all in good time, for I am pondering the best way to phrase something to you." He informs her, his face as still as it was in the silence.  
"What do you mean best way to phrase something? Just come out and say it!"  
"Sarah, dear Sarah, a proposal is not something one 'just comes out and says'. It takes thought and consideration and perfect timing or else it is rejected."  
"Whoa, hold up mister. Proposal? As in marriage? Between you and me? Oh hell no, I'm only 18; WA-AY to young to be marrying, and besides, why would I want to marry a pompous, rude, complete and utter jerk-face such as yourself?"  
"And that is what I meant by rejection; Although you must somewhere inside of yourself want to marry me if you dream about it all the time; because they say dreams are a wish your heart makes." Jareth says, a smirk appearing on his face just as Sarah begins to blush, "No smart comment this time around? Dear Sarah, no need to be embarrassed, I ask because I am in dire need of your assistance; it is not a full proposal, more of a hypothetical."

"Hypothetical? What exactly do you mean goblin king? How can a marriage proposal be a hypothetical?" Sarah asks with confusion in her voice, and feeling very much like her mind is playing tricks on her.  
"Because it isn't a real proposal, at least not yet anyway."  
"Ok, explain."  
"Well, as you well know I, Jareth, am the King of the Goblins, and as such because of that title and my personal power, King of the Underground." He begins to explain to the confused girl.  
"Yes, go on."  
"I have been the sole ruler of Goblin City for many centuries now, and ruled quite successfully at that, but then my dear sweet Sarah, you came along and completed and conquered my Labyrinth. And from that day, the goblins have decided that I am unfit to rule alone anymore. I was given an amount of time to take a wife before they would rebel and find me a queen themselves, or worse, loose the crown altogether."  
"So, you're screwed because of me. And now you want my help? How am I supposed to help? Leave my family and become your 'queen'?" Sarah says standing up in rage.  
"No, let me finish explaining Sarah. The goblins decided, that this was the year, I was to take a queen before my next birthday, or loose the crown, and as I have not attempted to woe anyone myself, they have rebelled, and now they are holding a game to chose my queen, which is where you come in." Jareth explains.  
"What kind of game?" she asks slowly taking a seat.  
"5 competitors. All eligible women; 4 the Goblins have chosen, 1 of my choice. This game, it's not a new thing; it had been done before, with my own parents to be exact."  
"Then it will be successful, if it's worked before, you don't and won't need my assistance."  
"It nearly wasn't successful though. My father's choice was my mother and she only won by default. There is only one rule when it comes to choosing the women to compete; they must be known by someone else, other than themselves, as royalty-"  
"Then again I tell you Jareth, there is nothing to worry about. The Goblins are bound to follow the rules, they will be fine."  
"Sarah! You're nothing thinking, the Goblins are not smart Sarah, follow the rules they shall, but as to how accurately they follow them, I can tell you, it's disastrous! Please Sarah, meet the other competitors, then make your decision as to if it will be a success or not."  
"Very well Jareth, when do we leave to meet them?" Sarah questions him, getting ready to stand.

"What Sarah do you mean by 'we'? I am unable to meet with any of the competitors alone; except yourself as you are my choice. I must have a goblin with me to meet the others."  
"Then how am I to meet them? I don't know where they are!"  
"By Crystal; I will give you a crystal to get yourself there, and one to get back here. All you have to do is throw a crystal on the ground at your feet and think of where you want to go, and your there. Ready?" Jareth asks her conjuring up the first two sets of Crystals.  
Taking the balls from him, Sarah pockets one and holds the other, "ready as I'll every be I guess. Who is the first competitor?"

* * *

YAY, Chap 4 done ... now i would highly apresiate any feed back ... flame or otherwise ... it will all help me produce writing you want to read! so give in to the temptation and press the little go button down the end! Thanks all ... if u want more chaps, you have to review or i wont think u like it! Caio for now .. Libby xoxo 


	5. Meeting Imogine

Hey All! I'm Back! Sorry about the late updating and posting of the Chap! But yeah ... SORRY!!! School and stuff you know ... I would like to thank my beautiful Beta Charlotte AKA NoSortOfMuse, for the proof reading and everything she does for me! I am forever and a day gratefull for her assistance!

Disclaimer - I do not own The Labyrinth ... but if David Bowie was a MANY years younger i wouldnt mind owning him ...

* * *

Recap

"By Crystal; I will give you a crystal to get yourself there, and one to get back here. All you have to do is throw a crystal on the ground at your feet and think of where you want to go, and your there. Ready?" Jareth asks her conjuring up the first two sets of Crystals.  
Taking the balls from him, Sarah pockets one and holds the other, "ready as I'll every be I guess. Who is the first competitor?"

"So then you will help me? You will compete in the games?" Jareth questions with a smile.

"I didn't say I was going to compete, just that I will meet them so that I can prove you wrong, I'm sure they are lovely, beautiful and queen material."

"Very well, if you say so Sarah; you may drop the crystal now, then the other when you are ready to return here." Jareth explains.

"Umm ok then," Sarah says holding the crystal in a position to drop it, "but who am I meeting first?" her sentence remains unanswered as the crystal slips from her hand, crashing down to the ground and a cloud of purple mist surrounding her. Before blinking Sarah realizes that she is standing in a **VERY** pink room.

"JARETH! Where am I? Answer me!" She yells out lifting her head to look toward the ceiling, as though he would be able to hear her better.

"Who are you talking to? Who's Jareth?" A childish voice asks Sarah startling her. Turning around she sees a small girl that could be no older than 9 or 10.

"Hi there little one. I wasn't talking to anyone before, but what's your name?" Sarah asks kneeling down to be at the child's height.

"Now just who do you think you are to talk to me like an infant? I'll have you know that I am 97 years old in a week which is older than the likes of you! Now I shall ask you again, who is that Jareth person you spoke of, his name sounds vaguely familiar."

Jumping back at the change in tone and extent of the child in front of hers' vocabulary, Sarah just stands and stared dumbfounded.

"Stupid Mortal," the child says with a sigh and roll of her eyes, before beginning to explain, "My name is Imogine, and unlike you, I am a Fae. Again unlike a mere mortal's, a Fae's life span is beyond your capability to understand. Also whilst a mortal ages yearly in appearance, for a Fae, it's decadely' hence myself having the appearance of a 9 ¾ year old mortal."

"Oh." Sarah simply replies after taking a moment or two to process the information given to her.

"Oh," Imogine mimics, "And they say Goblins are slow."

"But Goblins are – Oh! You were being sarcastic weren't you?" Sarah responds.

"My point proven." Imogine boredly and lazily replies.

"Now there is no need to be rude! I came here with the pure and honest intention to prove Jareth wrong and that the contestants in this stupid 'game' of his were of marrying quality."

"His game? You're in contact with the King of the Goblins aren't you?!?" Imogine says rushing over to Sarah, with suddenly returned interest, "How may I talk to him? Daddy wants to see him and make sure he's good enough for me. Isn't that right Daddy?"

"Right on the dot princess." Imogine's father yells from where Sarah isn't quite sure.

"Umm I'm sorry but I don't know how to talk to his majesty. I have to be going back to my room now. Nice to have met you." Sarah says backing away from the girl, taking the second crystal from her pocket.

"That's one of his crystals! Give me it! I want it! I want it! I want it! Daddy get me that crystal!"

Throwing the crystal at the ground, Sarah is surrounded by the same purple mist and returned to her room, leaving the tantrum throwing child behind.

"So; how did it go with the 'daddy's little princess'?" Jareth greets Sarah with upon her return.

"You did that on purpose! You sent me to the worst, personality wise that is, contestant first so that I would compete, didn't you! Just admit it!" Sarah yells accusingly at Jareth.

"My dear sweet Sarah, I sent you to the 'princess' Imogine first, because she is the best and pick of the lot, except yourself that is, but if you don't believe me, why not meet the next contestant. You both might get along; you're similar in one quality."

* * *

Yes ... another Chapter down (sorry its only short!)... so just what does this second compeditor and Sarah have in common? Well you will just have to wait and find out! and you wont have wait all that long i promise i will have another chap up soon! REALLY SOON! i'm writing it now! ... so please review ... praise or flame i'll take it all! Just let me know what you think and what you want to make this story what you want to read! Ciao for now! 


	6. Important

OMG! Guess what

…

I'm back!!!

Yes that's right … I've come back from all the school work I've had building up!!! Another chapter will be published soon! As soon as my beautiful and lovely Beta has finished making the next chapter awesome (I hope!!!)

So keep tuned … it should be up in the next few days!!!

And I'll try not to stay away for so long next time!!!

Byeeee xx


	7. Disney Princess?

**Disclaimer: Jareth, and all of the other Labyrinth characters, firmly believe that no matter how much I love David Bowie I can't own them. I suppose I have to agree. DON'T SUE! I do however own my own storyline and made up characters!**

Recap

"My dear sweet Sarah, I sent you to the 'princess' Imogine first, because she is the best and pick of the lot, except yourself that is, but if you don't believe me, why not meet the next contestant. You both might get along; you're similar in one quality."

"Similar in one quality? What on earth does that mean Jareth?" Sarah asks, confused.

"You'll see, you'll see! Ready to go?" Jareth asks her mysteriously.

"Do I really have a … choice?" Sarah sighs, realising Jareth has already thrown the crystal. Waiting for the purple mist to clear fully, Sarah takes a moment to look at her surroundings – sandy beach; clear sky; murky water rock pool; woman floating face down appearing dead; rose petals around the edge of the pool.

Pinching herself Sarah looks at the woman again, not believing her own eyes.

But once again her eyes observe of a motionless woman laying face down in the water. Panicking, Sarah runs to the pool edge and takes a flying leap, resulting in a belly flop rather than the smooth swan dive Sarah had tried for. Bubbles – caused by Sarah's yelp of pain under the water and loss of breath – rise to the surface and pop above her. Coming up to the surface, Sarah gasps in a deep breath of air, and then proceeds to swim to the woman on the other side of the pool. When Sarah reaches her, she hooks her arm around the woman's waist and begins to pull her to the edge.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the floating woman screams as she begins to struggle against Sarah's grip.

"Stop struggling! I'm trying to save you! You appear to be dead or unconscious or something!" Sarah cries out breathlessly.

"WOULD A DEAD PERSON BE YELLING AT YOU LIKE THIS?!?" The woman screeches.

"I … Oh." Sarah states simply, releasing her grip on the woman's waist.

"Oh? You completely distract me in the middle of my meditation and relaxation, and all you can say is 'oh'? You stupid, idiotic mortal! Now I'm going to have to start all over again! Two hours, down the drain!" exclaims the woman moving away a few feet from Sarah.

"God! I'm sorry alright! I'm sorry that you looked like you were dead and I tried to save you. Next time I'll just leave you to drown. How would you like that?!" Sarah defends herself sarcastically.

"Drown? HA! Don't make me laugh! You really are a stupid mortal! How can I drown? I'm a mermaid!" she states as she starts to flip her tail around in the water so that Sarah can see it.

"A… A mermaid? Like the mermaids talked about in old sea tales? Does your tail dry out when it's out of water for too long?" Sarah rambles, "Are you a nice mermaid, or a mean mermaid who sings one of those enchanting songs to the sailors and then steal their soul? Oh god! Are you going to steal my soul? Are you going to steal Jareth's soul?!" Sarah starts splashing in an attempt to get away from the mermaid.

"Soul stealing, enchanting songs! Ha! Don't make me laugh! They are the traits of a siren, and I, being of Royal Blood, am most definitely not a siren."

"Royal Blood?!? WOW, as in like Ariel the Little Mermaid, daughter to King Triton?" Sarah utters, gobsmacked.

"How are you aware of my name and title?" Ariel questions Sarah.

"Oh! Well, there are many Disney movies that were created by the famous and legendary Walt Disney that you were in. There is also merchandise featuring yourself and the other Disney Princesses. 'Though I have to say, you don't look much like the Disney Ariel; she's beautiful, in an animated way."

"Walt started all this did he? I think I'm going to have to have a little chat with Mr Disney about this. I don't like the idea of my life pub- What do you mean she's beautiful? I'm beautiful!"

"Oh yes, of course, it's just, oh it's nothing." Sarah says, regretting she'd said anything.

"No tell me! What is it?" Ariel says persistently.

"Well, it's just that, the Disney character has this stunning red hair. And although she spends all her time in the water, her fingers and skin never seem to go wrinkly. Oh! And she has the most beautiful and amazing voice!" Sarah explains, idolising the fictitious character.

"Ohhh! Why can't I have non wrinkly skin, red hair and an amazing voice! It's not fair!" Ariel whines splashing the water around her; "It's … not … faaaiirrr!"

"No it isn't. But that's the way it is." Sarah mumbles to herself, smiling at the words she so commonly heard Jareth tell her once.

"What did you say?" Ariel asks.

"Nothing; I'm sorry, it's lovely to have met you, but I've taken too much of your time. I have to go now!" Sarah tells Ariel as she swims to the edge.

"Very well. I can return to my relaxation now finally! Good day." Ariel states before floating head down in the water.

Getting out of the murky water Sarah looks down at her drenched clothes and realises that Jareth never gave her a return crystal.

"Jareth! I totally know you still have this connection with me; I know you still hear my thoughts. So can I come back now?!" Sarah thinks in her mind.

Without hearing an answer, the familiar purple smoke surrounds her, and when it clears she sees a smirking Jareth looking at her from his place on the bed.

"So you've met Miss Ariel then." he says to Sarah.

"Yes. Am I really a whining bitch like her?" Sarah asks as she sits down on the floor by the bed.

"Honestly?"

"Yes; honestly!"

Smirking Jareth pulls out another crystal. "Why don't you ask the next contestant?" he says just before dropping the crystal at Sarah's side.

**Well there you go ... another chapter up and done! Thanks again to Charlotte (NoSortOfMuse) for the excellent "Betta-ing" which is included right down to this last statement! Because honestly ... I can't spell!!!!! So I'm working on the next chapters, and it should hopefully be up soon! Feel free to R & R!!! Just push the little go button and write away!!!**


	8. Nick ole

**Look all!! ... two chapters in two days! are you happy? Although i must admit, this chapter is not very long. it mainly is just for some fun! ... so enjoy!!! Oh and i would like to thank (as always) my beautiful beta NoSortOfMuse for her excelent work. I would also like to say the quote "You smell like cheese" is copy righted to my beta (NoSortOfMuse) as it is her saying and she gave me permission to use it**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I may wish and dream, I do not own Sarah or Jareth (cry!) or any other Labyrinth Characters or locations. I do however own all characters and story line! **

* * *

Recap 

"Yes. Am I really a whining bitch like her?" Sarah asks as she sits down on the floor by the bed.

"Honestly?"

"Yes; honestly!"

Smirking Jareth pulls out another crystal. "Why don't you ask the next contestant?" he says just before dropping the crystal at Sarah's side.

"Jareth! You … you … YOU SMELL LIKE CHEESE!!" Sarah screams out just as the mist releases her from its encapsulating cover.

"Cheese? Does he have cheese breath? Or is it like a new perfume? O de le cheese. Sounds intriguing - it could like totally become the new "IT" thing!" a high pitched masculine voice says from behind her.

Spinning her body around Sarah's eyes grow in astonishment of the owner of the voice; though she's not sure if it is an extremely masculine woman, or a feminine man.

"Hi! I'm like Nicole! It's like totally fantastic to like meet you. What's your name?" the organism says.

"Erm. I'm Sarah."

"Sarah, WOW! That's like a totally pretty name! It's an awesomely cool name to match you're fantastic outfit!" Nicole says cheerfully.

Looking down at her clothes, Sarah's confused as to what Nicole sees in jeans and an old t-shirt. Staring at Nicole's choice of clothing she wonders how to tell her politely that a purple/yellow/green/pink spotted frilly/lacy dress, matched with orange crocodile leather heals, is actually hideous.

"Oh, umm thanks. Yours is … different," Sarah replies with a fake smile.

"Oh really! Why thank you! I picked it myself!" Nicole declares spinning around to show Sarah the rest of her outfit.

"Any time. But unfortunately, I actually have to GO NOW, because I have other places to be." Sarah says emphasising specific words for Jareth to hear.

"Oh must you? We were like totally bonding! Can't you stay just a little longer?" Nicole pleads.

"_Yes Sarah can't you stay a little longer?"_ Jareth asks her through her mind.

"No. I really can't!" Sarah replies, more to Jareth than Nicole.

"Oh, ok then. Well we'll totally have to catch up before the game sometime! I can tell we're going to be BEST friends!"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll let you know a time!" Sarah says farewelling Nicole as the mist surrounds her again.

When it clears once again, she returns and starts rocking back and forth on the spot. Looking up at the bed she stares right into Jareth's eyes deeply unimpressed.

"So what did you think of Miss Nicole?" Jareth asks smirking with amusement.

"Well 'she' sounds like a pre-pubescent teen or bloke that's been castrated… Oh and pull a surprise like that on me again Jareth and I promise you, that's how you'll sound… if you get my drift." Sarah says smiling.

Horrified Jareth leans back from Sarah, not wanting to doubt her abilities.

"Well, I umm, there must be something good you learnt or found out?" Jareth asks attempting to change the subject.

"Yes; that the goblins have catered to all choices of sexuality."

**

* * *

So, there you have it ... three contestants down ... one to go ... Any guesses who/what the last contestant will be like? R & R ... OH and if someone (other than my beta) guesses correctly about my last contestant ... i will either give you a sneak peak to the next chapter, or i dunno ... we'll work something out. so R & R ... and GUESS!!!**


	9. Oh My Gosh!

Hello all. It is me. The author … and I am pouting :(

Sniff I feel all rejected like because no-one is guessing.

Hang on wait, I lie … there are two guesses. One that was incorrect (sorry!!!)

The other DOESN'T COUNT!!! Don't listen to my beta! Just because she previews my stories doesn't mean she'd know!

But seriously guys… you have to guess! It's no fun having a competition if you don't guess!!!

I know … No more updates until I get some guesses!!!!! Mwahahaha … Black-mail! The perfect plan! So there we go! Your guesses another update :)

And how about this … what if I do two things for you in the mean-while … one tell you the prize you win if you guess right, and two give you a hint or two as to what the final character is!

So … the Prize … Whom ever the winner may be (sorry only one winner).,, gets to design an obstacle (within the labyrinth) in which the character of their choice must navigate through/past; and THEN (if that's not awesome enough) you get to preview the Chapter it features in. So let's just go over this fantastic prize – you get to design an obstacle, choose which character (Sarah, Imogine, Nicole, Ariel and Mystery person) has to navigate through your obstacle and then read the chapter before anyone else (except my beta that is.)

And so now to the hints. Wee-eel what can I say without giving the character away…

For the purpose of not giving anything away … the character shall be temporarily named 'Random'.

Now Random is pretty.

Random is also magical … or wait is Random mythological? Oh it's one of the two … or maybe a bit of both :D

And one final hint to get you on your way … Random is not another drag queen … of any sort.

Good luck :) have fun! And don't forget … no guesses … no more story :o


	10. Miss Mae

**Hi there all!! lol look i'm back again! SOOOOO Sorry for being away so long! just got rather distracted by my final exams! but once i get back from schoolies ... i should hopefully have more frequent updates. Now firstly i must say congradulations to Nonwritten for winning my last competition ... so yes ... well done dear! Again Thankyou to my beautiful and the best beta a girl could have (NoSortOfMuse) for her fantastic job on beta-ing my story! Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the labyrinth or David Bowie or anycharacter related to the Labyrinth fantasy. I do however own Mae and my other own characters**

Recap

"Well, I umm, there must be something good you learnt or found out?" Jareth asks attempting to change the subject.

"Yes; that the goblins have catered to all choices of sexuality!" Sarah giggles not trying to keep a straight face.

"That, Sarah, is not funny." Jareth replies un-amused.

"No no, you're right. It's not funny Jareth," Sarah says sincerely before bursting into laughter, "It's absolutely hilarious!"

Jareth looks down at Sarah rolling on the ground; shaking his head he takes a seat on her bed and waits for her to calm down.

After 5 minutes of constant laughing Sarah sits up and breaths deeply.

"Are you done now Sarah?" Jareth asks impatiently.

"Yes, I think I'm good now." She replies with minimal laughter.

"Good, now that we've wasted that time maybe we can get back to business."

"Oh lighten up Jareth! Learn to have some fun and joke around a bit."

"Lighten up? Lighten up! Sarah the goblin ball is this evening, and the games begin straight after!" Jareth exclaims

"So?" Sarah asks.

"So, you still have to meet the final contestant and then decide if you are still going to compete in the games or not. If you are then you have to get ready for the ball, however if you choose not to compete then I shall have to find a replacement. And as if all that was not enough. I have to get the ball room ready for said ball!"

"REPLACE ME? You're going to replace me! And what do you mean get things ready? I thought the goblins would be doing that!"

"They are setting up, THAT is the problem! And yes Sarah, I would have to replace you, as much as it saddens me to say. It is a rule that I must have a contestant in the games or else I forfeit everything."

"Everything?" Sarah asks.

"Yes everything. My title, my kingdom, my magic, my immortality and I would even be forced to leave the underground."

"I … OH."

"Yes 'OH'! Now if you don't mind Sarah, would you like to meet the final contestant?" Jareth asks politely.

"Huh? Oh umm yeah sure."

"Excellent. On your way then." Jareth says happily as he drops the crystal ball that Sarah does not remember him having moments earlier.

"Jareth! What's her … name." she sighs as once again the familiar purple mist surrounds her. However, for once when the mist cleared so she could see her surroundings, her question was answered. Lined around the walls of the room and on every desk or table space, Sarah notices flowers and balloons and gifts and boxes all addressed to one person:  
"Mae." Sarah reads off the tag of the closest bunch of flowers.

_Knock knock_ Sarah is startled by the knock at the door, and realizing that no-one was coming to answer the door, Sarah takes the initiative to do it herself. Opening the door wide she looks down to see a funny looking Goblin whose arms are full of gifts.

"Mae?" The goblin begins, "These are for you." The goblin finished thrusting the boxes into Sarah's arms.

"But I'm not Mae!" Sarah says.

"Too bad lady! Your problem now!" The goblin yells before running off.

Looking at the gifts in her arms, Sarah sighs, turns around and shuts the door behind her with a slam.

"Who are you?" A voice confronts Sarah.

Glancing in the direction of the voice Sarah sees an extremely beautiful person.

"Ummm, Mae?" Sarah asks her.

"Yes that is me. Again, however, I ask, who are you?" The woman repeats, her voice melodically flowing over Sarah's senses.

"I umm, I'm Sarah. And are you like an angel or something?" Sarah questions the woman.

"Well that's a first; I've had men hitting on me all the time, but never before a woman. But to answer your question, no you silly mortal, I am a nymph!" Mae rudely replies. "Now, 'Sarah', what do you want?"

"Oh, I umm, these are for you! A goblin gave me them to give you!" Sarah stutters.

"Oh just put them over there somewhere. I have to finish getting ready for the ball tonight. Then 14 hours after that, I will be the new Mrs Goblin King!" Mae states confidently.

"But there are the games and everything and other contestants." Sarah says.

"Other contestants? Ha! An infant, a man and a mermaid. Hardly competition."

"What about the goblin Kings choice?" Sarah questions Mae.

"She is but a mere mortal! I'll easily have her out of the way in the first hour. Now just let yourself out when you're done." Mae says dismissingly before retreating back into the room that she emerged from.

Shocked, Sarah just stands there before dumping the boxes on the nearest pile.

"That was odd." She says to herself before reaching into her pocket to grab the crystal Jareth magically left for her. Smashing it on the ground she watches the mist surround her. "Bitch." She mumbles.

"Jareth! My gosh, you have no idea how much of a bitch that last contestant is! Ok, so maybe you do being the king and all … but honestly! What were the Goblins thinking? Jareth?" Sarah utters, wandering out of the cloud of purple smoke. As she walks back into the main area, she is greeted with the isolation of an empty room; rather than the hypnotic beauty of Jareth's mismatched eyes.

"Jareth! Stop this game! Come out of hiding at once! It's not fair – you have your magic, I can't see you when you're invisible! Jareth?" Still receiving neither an answer nor a sign that he is even there, Sarah collapses onto her bed – only to find an envelope placed upon her pillow.

Opening the envelop she finds a single piece of paper, a key and a vial of powder. Placing the key and vial down beside her, Sarah proceeds to inspect the paper. At first glance it appears blanks, however before she has the chance to put it down; a voice – Jareth's voice – fills the room and words appear on the paper. They say:

"_My dearest Sarah;_

_Forgive my abrupt and rude disappearance. But I was called away to overlook the proceedings of the ball; leaving me unable to greet you on your return. You now know of the other contestants, and I ask of you to make your decision. The powder will assist to transport you home – if you so choose. The key however will unlock the door to the dresser and may aid you on your journey through my Labyrinth. So now I bid you farewell; and hope to see you at my ball, although I shall not hold it against you if you choose not to compete._

_Yours_

_Jareth – Goblin King"_

As suddenly as the voice filled the room, it stopped – suspending Sarah once again into isolation and silence. Moments that felt like hours passed as Sarah contemplated her options – play the "Game" or go home to her family. As the voices and feelings inside her argue, Sarah reads over Jareth's perfect cursive words again. Placing the letter down, she makes her decision.

Standing Sarah picks up the …

**Bum Bum Buuummmm!!! lol Cliffy! i'm sorry ... i just couldn't resist!!!! So hopefully the next chapter will be up soon ... but refuse to post untill i get another five (5) reviews at least! so ... just click the little button underneith and REVIEW!!!**


	11. Goblin Ball

**Wow! Look I'm back! And it's only taken me how long to write another chapter. My apologies for taking so long with posting - but just with final school exams, and schoolies, and holidays and everything else - my stories were the last thing on my mind! But now I promise to write HEAPS MORE! ... So enjoy and tell me what you think D Oh and a HUUUUUGEEEEE thankyou goes to NoSortOfMuse (my darling beta) for beta-ing this chapter without her you guys would have horrible chapters to read - and i mean HORRIBLE!**

**Disclaimer - as always I must break my lifelong dream and inform everyone that I do not infact Own anyone from the Labyrinth tear - so theirs no point sueing coz I ain't got any Money. I DO however own Mae and all my made up character.**

Re-cap…

Moments that felt like hours passed as Sarah contemplated her options – play the "Game" or go home to her family. As the voices and feelings inside her argue, Sarah reads over Jareth's perfect cursive words again. Placing the letter down, she makes her decision.

Standing Sarah picks up the vial of powder and throws it – not at herself but at the bin. Watching the glass shatter and smoke fill the room, Sarah coughs slightly as her senses are blocked. Once the smoke clears, where the bin once stood, there was nothing.

Sighing, Sarah picks up the key. "I hope this is the right thing to do." She says aloud, speaking only to herself.

Walking over to the wardrobe – Sarah places the key in the lock and turns. Pulling on the handle, she opens the door revealing shelves upon shelves filled with nothing but air.

"What?" she mumbles and she moves her hands across the empty shelving, trying to convince herself that it was not in fact an elusion.

Collapsing back onto her bed, Sarah stares in disbelief; Jareth convinces her to stay – and now he plays a prank on her. "Jareth! I know you can hear me! I want to go home!" she yells, changing her mind about staying – she will not be another random for him to tease and taunt.

"Why would you want to go home Miss Sarah?" a voice begins, "If you go home, then you cannot attend the ball. Oh it will be a beautiful ball." Looking over at the now mysteriously open door to her room, Sarah spies a young female Goblin.

"Oh. Hello. Umm who are you?" she questions.

"Melody. But you didn't answer why you would want to go home. You don't _really_ want to, do you?" The goblin replies simple, before question Sarah herself.

"Go home? Yes. I mean no. Well I want to help Jareth – but the key he's given me. Does not work!"

"Silly Miss. Not everything is as it seems in this place. I thought you of all people would know that. Though I mean no disrespect." Watching the goblin walk to the Wardrobe and shut the door, Sarah looks at her quizzically.

"Errm, Melody. I've already tried that door."

"Yes – but you tried the wrong door." Melody explains minimally as she removes the key, and before replacing it in the lock – and turning it anticlockwise, rather than clockwise as Sarah had previously done. With a smile, the Goblin opens the door to reveal a walk in robe fit for a queen overflowing with dress's, shoes, tiara's and anything else that would be needed to get her ready for a ball.

"Wow." Was all Sarah was able to muster before heading into choose a dress and get ready, closing the door behind her.

30 minute or so passes before Sarah once again resurfaces, now no longer wearing her previous attire, but a stunning ball gown – similar to what she wore, though slightly different, in her dream ball on her last visit to the Labyrinth.

"Well?" She asks the Goblin girl with a shrug.

"Jareth will love it." Melody answers.

"Really?" Sarah asks as she looks down at herself, not quite so sure. "But what about Mae? She seems to be able to gain the affection of anyone."

"Mae is beautiful," Melody begins, "But you, Miss Sarah, are his majesty's choice. Now we mustn't stay talking and wasting time any further. The ball will have begun already. Oh and don't forget the key."

Before she has any chance to argue, Sarah feels herself being ushered out the door by the small Goblin, the key previously used to open the wardrobe forced into her hands and is left standing alone in the hallway.

"Great. What now?" She asks herself as she sees the abandoned hallway, pocketing the key.

Picking up her dress slightly so that she can successfully walk without tripping on the edge, Sarah begins to wander the hallways and corridors trying to find someone that can show her the way. Heels clicking on the floor, Sarah stops suddenly when she thinks she can hear music. Listening intently, she realizes that she can indeed hear music, and it sounds like it's coming from behind a door further down the hallway. Rushing to the door, and tapping lightly, she waits.

"Errm, Hi?" she says uncertainly as the grand doors are opened and yet again another small Goblin there.

"Miss Sarah has arrived!" Chirps the Goblin excitedly.

"Who are you tell-" Sarah begins only to be cut off by a loud voice bellowing to the room.

"Introducing, His Majesty, the Goblin King's Competitor and Conquer of the Labyrinth, Miss Sarah Williams."

As the voice introduces her, a blonde haired masked man extends his hand to Sarah to escort her into the applauding room. Accepting the stranger's hand, Sarah feels herself being, practically pulled into the extravagant and gorgeous ballroom. Once they reach the center of the room the masked stranger whisks Sarah around to face him, taking her in his arms, before leading her into a waltz.

"Who are you?" Sarah asks the stranger as he spins her around. Up on a balcony above them, Sarah thinks she can see Jareth sitting upon a throne over looking the proceedings.

Before the stranger can answer, she feels herself being passed to yet another blonde masked man. The people around the dancing duo are passing their partners as well, so Sarah thinks nothing of it as she is yet again passed on.

Around the room Sarah spies each of her of the 'women' she must compete against if she is to win Jareth his freedom.

Again Sarah is passed on, only this time it's different. This blonde male has a slightly different mask to the others, and this one is holding her closer than the previous ones. Giving him a quizzical look, she is rewarded by a laugh. "Ah, my Sarah, trustless as always."

She needn't ask who he is – Jareth's voice was engraved in Sarah's mind and she identified him immediately. Looking past the mask, Sarah sees Jareth's beautiful mix matched eyes. "Jar-" she begins, before being cut of by his finger against her lips.

"Shush love. Do not speak my name, or else they will know that I am not up there." Pointing upwards, Jareth indicates to, obviously, the look-a-like sitting in his throne.

"Why are you down here?" Sarah questions, still being spun round by Jareth.

"To firstly wish you luck and to secondly ask that you have the key with you?"

"Yes, the key is in my pocket, what do I need that for?" she asks confused.

"No time to explain, but you will need it." Stepping away slightly from Sarah, Jareth imitates the rest of the masked males and bows to her, as they do their significant partners.

Looking back up at her, Jareth kisses her hand gently; "Good luck."

Suddenly a chiming clock starts to gong, indicating the beginning of the game. The same purple mist that took Sarah to each room fills the ballroom hiding everyone and everything from her view.

When the mist clears, Sarah finds herself back in her jeans and white shirt, the key however still in her pocket. Turning around, her eyes travel over the endless appearance of the maze. 'Oh dear.' She thinks silently, before heading off towards the entry.

**So there you have it ... another chapter - I know it's not long and I'm SO SORRY for that - but I will keep to my promise and get writing more and more and more! But for me to be able to do that - I need reviews (good and bad) to know what you like and what I could improve on... So if you love me and want more chapters then REVIEW!!**


	12. Apology

To all reading this…

Hi guys – this is just an Authors note … not an actual chapter (I almost have the next chapter completed just a few little bits to change)

But my Beta and I, have just a bit of a fight – brought on by me overreacting and being a complete git and moron … And I don't know if we're going to get over this one.

So this A/N is firstly an Apology to NoSortOfMuse

It is also secondly – if Charlotte (my beta) and I don't stop the fight then I've lost not only a friend but my beta…

So I'm just interested to know who may be interested in taking up the position if Char and I don't work things out.

Hopefully it wont come to that – because if it did I've just lost an old friend (and I don't want to!!!!!!!!)

But just PM me aye.

Thanks.


End file.
